Gundam Wing goes Mortal Kombat!
by Dufei24
Summary: It's hot and the G-Boys are bored. That is until Duo buys this interesting game...
1. chapter1

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Mortal Kombat or Nintendo.  
  
Well, this story was written by Fei, from Dufei, if you wanted to know. However, Du did help in creating it so, credit goes to her as well! We thought about creating a story like this when we were playing Mortal Kombat Trilogy one day, but it never got anywhere. So now, here it is after many months!  
  
It was mid July and extremely hot. None of the pilots wanted to take a step outside, and they were bored to death in their house. Duo, of course, had an idea! Driving to the mall in his black Ferari, he parks in the lot and steps out.  
  
" Man it's so freakin' hot today!" he said putting on his shades and locking the door behind him. He slowly makes his way to the entrance, looking at the cute girls that passed by him.  
  
Stepping inside the large building, he gave a sigh of relief. " At least there's airconditioning..."  
  
Looking around him, he sees various stores, but not the one he was looking for. Duo starts walking around hoping to find the right store. He passes by a clothing store, and can't help but take a peek inside.  
  
' Maybe I should get summer clothes while I'm at it...' He looks at his attire. Everything was black. ' Black isn't a summer color! A little brightness wont hurt too much...' He began searching the store for his colorful summer clothes.  
  
Luckily for him, it was summer, and finding the right stuff he needed was easy. Every few rack or so, he picked up an article of black clothing, but then put it back down.  
  
When he had finished, he went on line to pay for them. Not surprisingly, it was very long. Duo thought he would die of boredom after standing on it for only five minutes. It so happened, that another five minutes later, he finally got to pay for his things.  
  
" Hello, how are you today sir?" asked the cashier while scanning his clothes.  
  
He sighed, but then smirked and answered, " Just as hot as you are..." He gives her wink.  
  
She blushed and quickly said, " Umm... well your total is $131.28..."  
  
He pulled out his credit card and handed it to the girl. She swiped it and gave him the receipt to sign.  
  
After leaving the clothing store, he sees the game shop right across from him. Grinning, he goes over to it. The store was pretty small, but packed with all types of games. Duo knew exactly what game he wanted to get. It was called Mortal Kombat Trilogy, a bloody fighting game for the Nintando 64 that came out in the 20th century. He knew it wouldn't be with the new games, so he went over to the used games section.  
  
He dug through the gigantic box of old and used games. Finally finding it, he pulled his head out and held the box in his hands. " Yes!"  
  
Duo looked at the price, and then checked his wallet. " Gah! I can't believe I only have 14 dollars!!" The store didn't accept credit cards for used games, and the one he wanted was $14.99. Only a few dollars short, and he didn't have any change. He sighed. The only thing left was bribing...  
  
Since there was no line, he just went up to the cashier.  
  
" Hello, did you find everything you were looking for?" the cashier asked while scanning the game.  
  
" Yeah," Duo replied.  
  
" Your total is $16.21," the cashier said and looked at Duo.  
  
" Well... I've only got $14... how 'bout that?" Duo asked.  
  
" No," the cashier answered.  
  
" Please? I'll give you the keys to my car..." he said with mischive in his voice. Duo pulled out his car keys and layed them on the counter.  
  
When the cashier realized that Duo owned a Ferari, he was stunned, but didn't hesitate to answer, " Okay!" He grabbed the keys, but Duo didn't have another way to go home so...  
  
He punches the cashier a few times until he was knocked out cold. Taking the game and the keys, he says," Sucks for you!!!!" , and ran out the store.  
  
Duo happily left the mall and got in his car. He drove back to the house in which all the gundam pilots lived.  
  
Parking next to Wufei's motorcycle, he got out and went inside the house. " I'm baaaaaaack!!" he yelled.  
  
Sitting on the couch, Quatre turned around. " Hello Duo. What did you buy?"  
  
" Well... I got some clothes, and something for us to do!" Duo said. " Let me put this stuff away, and I'll show ya!" He runs up the stairs and goes to his room. Dropping his bag, he goes in the closet and pulls out his Nintendo 64. Opening the game package, he hurries downstairs with the system, controllers, and game.  
  
" Here it is!" Duo exclaimed putting the stiff on the floor in front of the t.v.  
  
Quatre was clueless. " What is it?"  
  
Duo hooked up the N64 and put the game, and the controllers in. " This, Quat, is a Nintendo 64!"  
  
" Nintendo...?" Quatre was still confused.  
  
" I got this game called Mortal Kombat Trilogy, and it's hott!" Duo flipped the on switch.  
  
Quatre picked up first controller, and Duo had second. While the Mortal Kombat story played in the beginning, Duo entered a secret code. Before they started fighting, he fixed a few things in the settings. Finally, they went to the character select screen.  
  
Duo already knew who he wanted to be, and picked the yellol ninja, Scorpion.  
  
Since Quatre didn't know any of the chararcters, he had a hard time choosing.  
  
" If you don't know who to pick, just go back to the first dude and press start, and up on the control pad, or stick," Duo explained.  
  
Quatre did as he was told. The cursor moved all around the different characters, and landed at the beginning on the black ninja.  
  
" Noob Saybot?" questioned Quatre.  
  
Duo shook his head, " Noob Saibot..."  
  
" Oh..." Quatre responded. " How do you play?"  
  
Duo explained the buttons to Quatre, and they began. When Duo did a combo attack, Quatre squirmed when he saw all the blood.  
  
" How horrible!" Quatre said.  
  
" Horrible?! How can you say that?! This game rules!!!" Duo was beatting the shit out of Noob Saibot with Scorpion.  
  
Finally, when Noob Saibot was almost dead, the person in the game said, "Finish Him!" Duo smirked and punched in a few buttons.  
  
Scorpion took off his mask and spit fire at Noob Saibot. Soon the black ninja turned to ashes.  
  
" Oohhhhh... I burnt you!!" said Duo with excitement.  
  
Quatre sighed.  
  
Duo settled back down and asked, " Where are the others?"  
  
" Wufei is in his room, Trowa is exercising, and Heero... well...I don't know..." answered Quatre.  
  
Duo thought for a moment and then spoke, " I'll get Wu, and you get Trowa! We'll take turns playing!"  
  
" What if they don't want to come?" Quatre questioned.  
  
Duo shrugged. " Oh well..."  
  
Quatre gave another sigh and went to get Trowa. Duo grinned and went upstairs to get Chinese warrior of justice.  
  
That's chapter one! Please review and tell me if I should continue! 


	2. chapter2

First off I would like to thank those who reviewed my story! I hope to get more, but I do appreciate the ones I have so far. Now... on with the next chapter!  
  
(I almost forgot!) Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, Mortal Kombat or Nintendo!  
  
Making his way over to Wufei's room, Duo banged on the door. " Wu-man? Are ya there?" He banged again. " Hello?"  
  
No answer.  
  
Duo got very upset. " Open the friggin' door before I break it down!!!" He starts punching the door to Wufei's bedroom.  
  
" MAXWELL!!"  
  
" Huh?" Duo turns around and his eyes met with Wufei's dark pointy ones. " There ya are!"  
  
Wufei growled. " What the hell were you doing to my door?!"  
  
Duo answered, " I wanted to see if you were in there so..."  
  
" Did you try turning the door nob?" asked Wufei rolling his eyes.  
  
Looking to his lower left, Duo sees the handle. " Ohh... I forgot about that... heh..."  
  
Wufei slapped his forehead in frustration, and used the other hand to shove Duo away from his door. " Baka..." He muttered and opened his door.  
  
" Hey!" Duo said in a hurt voice.  
  
Wufei slammed the door in front of Duo's face.  
  
Frowning, Duo asked, " Do you want to play video games with me, Wu-wu?"  
  
" The name is WUFEI! And no! I do not want to play your stupid video games!" Wufei yelled.  
  
" So then... what are you going to do?" questioned Duo.  
  
No answer.  
  
Sighing, Duo said, " If you don't have anything to do..."  
  
" I'm going to polish and alphabetize my sword collection!!" Wufei answered the braided pilot.  
  
" Didn't you do that yesterday?" Duo asked.  
  
There was a moment of silnce but then Wufei said, " ...so..."  
  
Duo leaned on the wall opposite of the door and said, " Gee... how exciting..." He crossed his arms. He then heard the Chinese man growl again, and the door opened.  
  
" Fine... I'll come play with you and your stupid games...," Wufei mumbled.  
  
Duo grinned. " Trust me, you wont regret it! It's really fun!"  
  
Wufei walked downstairs and muttered, " Whatever..."  
  
When they both got downstairs, they found Quatre sitting on the couch watching the demos.  
  
" Where's the T-man?" questioned Duo.  
  
Quatre answered, " He said he'd come join us after he's done with his exercising, and taking a shower.  
  
"Oh," said Duo and picked up the second controller again.   
  
Wufei sighed and sat next to Quatre. He picked up first controller. " So how do work this thing?"  
  
" First, pick your character by moving with the stick or the pad, and press A, " Duo explained to him, and had already picked Scorpion.  
  
Wufei moved around, examining each person. Finally when he landed on an Asian fighter, he said. " He looks like a worthy fighter!" Pressing the A button their fight began.  
  
Duo paused the game and explained the buttons to Wufei just like he did to Quatre. Surprisingly, Wufei was doing pretty good against Duo!  
  
" Ha! You are a weakling compared to Lu Kang!" Wufei said proudly.  
  
Duo got pissed. " Damnit! Scorpion can't lose to this gay Chinese faggid!!! (I am referring to Lu Kang, not Wuffie!)  
  
It was almost over. Scorpion had lost, but Lu Kang still had to finish him off.  
  
" Just hurry up and kill him...," Duo said sadly.  
  
Wufei faced Duo and asked, " How?"  
  
" You could attack me, or if you knew some codes, you could do special ending attacks like, Brutalities, Babalities, Fatalities, or Friendships," Duo answered.  
  
Wufei shrugged and started to press a lot of buttons. Suddenly, Lu Kang turned into fire and disappeared. Then, Scorpion was on fire and Lu Kang reappeared. Scorpion turned to ashes like Noob Saibot had.  
  
Duo just sat there with his mouth opened.  
  
Quatre patted his back and said, " I know how it feels..."   
  
Wufei smirked triumphantly.  
  
Standing up, the sad Duo says, " I'll go get something to eat..." He left the living room and went in the kitchen. While searching the cupboards for something to eat, Trowa comes up from the basement. He looked sweaty and he had his shirt slung over one shoulder.  
  
" Hey Trowa...," said Duo solemnly.  
  
Trowa looked at him, " What's wrong?"  
  
Duo got a pack of pop corn and took the plastic off. " Wufei beat me at my own game!" He put the bag in the microwave and put in the time.  
  
" The fighting game that Quatre told me about?" Trowa asked.  
  
Duo nodded.  
  
' Hm...if Wufei enjoyed playing...maybe I should try...' Trowa thought to himself. Speaking he said, " I'll check it out after I've taken my shower."  
  
" Okay," Duo responded.  
  
As Trowa walked in the living room, he saw Quatre and Wufei playing the video game.  
  
' It looks interesting...' he thought walking by the t.v.  
  
When Noob Saibot died, Quatre turned to face Trowa. " Will you play with us?"  
  
Trowa nodded. " I will, after I've refreshed myself." He continued walking, and went upstairs.  
  
Wufei laughed like a maniac. " No one can defeat the ultimate Lu Kang!!"  
  
Quatre sighed, and at that moment, Duo came in the living room with a giant bowl of pop corn and soda. He sits on Quatre's left and avoided eye contact with Wufei. The three guys sit and watch the demos pass by. After five minutes or so, Trowa came downstairs.  
  
Wufei smirked. " Ready Barton?"  
  
Trowa nodded and sat in the arm chair. Duo handed him the controller.  
  
That was chapter two! Again, please review and give me your opinion on it!!! 


	3. chapter 3

I finally got off my lazy butt and updated!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, Mortal Kombat, or Nintendo.  
  
Wufei chose Lu Kang while Duo explained to Trowa how to play, and how to choose his character.  
  
Unlike Wufei, Trowa just randomly picked his fighter. It landed on a scary looking woman with four arms. Her name was Sheeva.  
  
" I shall defeat you and that weak, yet freaky looking, onna!" said Wufei.  
  
Trowa answered, " We'll see Chang."  
  
They began to fight. It seemed like Wufei was going to win by the way he was fighting, but the fight was only starting. Trowa made a great comeback by using a lot of throws and combos.  
  
" No.... no.... NOOO!!!!" Wufei screamed when he was defeated.  
  
Trowa gave a small smile. All that was left to do was finish Lu Kang off.  
  
Duo was extremely happy and told Trowa a code that would allow Sheeva to brutally defeat Lu Kang. " You've gotta make the timing of they buttons right, or else you wont do the brutality correctly."  
  
Nodding, Trowa successfully completed the brutality. Wufei was in a state of shock the others had never seen him in before.  
  
" Oh yeah!!! Go Trowa! Go Trowa! It's ya birthday!!" Duo sang merrily while standing on the couch and doing the dance to go with it.  
  
Quatre smiled and gave a small chuckle at Duo's antics.  
  
Then, when Duo was finished he jumped from the couch and bent his head down to meet Wufei's pissed off face. " Ha! Ha! In your face Wu Wu!"  
  
Wufei got even angrier and yelled, " This is INJUSTICE!!!" He pushed Duo back, and the American pilot fell back onto the floor. Reaching under the couch, Wufei pulled out his katana.  
  
Quatre gasped. " Calm down Wufei! It's only a game..."  
  
The Chinese man ignored Quatre and took a swing of his blade at Duo. Clutching his braid, and avoiding the attack, Duo jumped up and started running. Wufei followed him in hot pursuit.  
  
Trowa silently watched all of this happen and had an amused look on his face. Quatre seemed worried but then sighed. As demos passed by, they heard Duo yelling for help, and Wufei yelling threats.  
  
When the fight came back into the living room, Quatre shut his eyes tightly and clutched the seat. It didn't last very long because they went upstairs.  
  
After opening his eyes, Quatre gave another sigh of relief. Curios though, he stood up and lifted the couch seat underneath him. Gasping, he looked at the stuff. " T-Trowa...look at this!!"  
  
Getting up, Trowa gets a better look at the stuff. He was also stunned. There were knives, guns, food, and...  
  
" ... What the..." Trowa murmured.  
  
Quatre shrieked, " Wait!! Don't touch it!!" He ran to get his tweezers.  
  
He came back with the tweezers and picked up the...thong... Quatre looked for the tag and found it was form Victoria Secret. He also found out it belonged to...  
  
" RELENA?!!" they both said in shock.  
  
Duo and Wufei heard them and stopped dead in their tracks. They stood at the top of the staircase and peeked down to see a Quatre lying on the floor with a thong and tweezers. Trowa was trying to get him back to his senses.  
  
" What happened to Quat?" Duo asked running down. Wufei followed him but didn't try to kill him.  
  
Trowa answered, " He found a...thong...in the couch with...Relena's name on it..."  
  
Wufei and Duo were silent and their eyes were wide.  
  
Duo broke the silence, " What the HELL?!!"  
  
Trowa sighed and fixed the couch. He then put Quatre on it. The tweezers and thing fallen to the floor.  
  
At this time, the front door opens and reveals Heero. He had his laptop in his right arm. Trowa shoved the thong and tweezers under the couch with his foot. Wufei and Duo remained quiet. Heero was confused and raised an eyebrow. He walked over to the armchair and sat down. Opening the laptop, he starts typing away.  
  
" ...Hey Heero, wanna play video games?" Duo asked uncertainly.  
  
" Hn..." was his response.  
  
Wufei smirked. " Scared you'll get beat Yuy?  
  
Heero grunted again.  
  
" So then...why wont you?" asked Trowa smiling slightly.  
  
This time he glared at the three.   
  
" Alright, I guess I'll tell the WHOLE WORLD you slept with RELENA PEACECRAFT!!!" Duo yelled pointing a finger to the emotionless pilot.  
  
Heero's eyes went wide. " How the-!"  
  
Under the couch, Trowa pulled out the pink cloth.  
  
Closing the laptop, Heero went over to grab the thong. He stuffed it in his pocket and proceeded to sit down again.  
  
" I know just who to tell first if you don't play..." said Duo smirking.  
  
Heero stared at him with evil eyes. " You wouldn't dare call him..."  
  
Duo gave Heero a just as evil smirk and pulled out his cell phone. " Let's see...would it be under Z or M..."  
  
The Japanese pilot growled. ' I can't believe I got blackmailed!' thought Heero.  
  
Wufei laughed. " The famous Heero Yuy, pilot of the Wing gundam, is being blackmailed!"  
  
Heero closed his laptop with an angry look on his face.  
  
Duo grins and sits on the floor. He hands second controller to Heero, and gives Trowa, who is sitting in the other armchair, first controller. Wufei sat on the floor next to Duo and waited for the fight to begin.  
  
That was chapter three! Please review and tell me if you like it... 


	4. chapter4

Author's note: As a request from my partner/editor, Du, this story will be moving up to PG13. (She didn't think the situation in the last chapter was appropriate to be rated that low.)  
  
Well anyway, thank you for the reviews! (We feel so loved!)   
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Gundam Wing, Mortal Kombat, or Nintendo.  
  
Onto chapter 4...  
  
Duo started explaining to Heero. " First you have to..."  
  
" I already know," Heero said. He looked through the characters and stopped on a guy with a blue shirt. His name was Stryker.  
  
Trowa picked Sheeva and then their fight began.  
  
" Okay, to fight you..." Duo began.  
  
Heero grunted. " I know!!"  
  
Duo got upset. " How do you know?!"  
  
While going against Trowa, Heero answered, " I have my ways."  
  
As Trowa and Heero fought, Quatre began to stir. He opens his eyes slowly and sees Heero.  
  
Wufei turns around and says, " You alright there, Winner?"  
  
Yeah...yeah I'm fine..." Quatre mumbled and sat up. He walked into thee the kitchen and picked up the wireless phone. Going into the living room, he gets his phone book and looks up his psychiatrist's phone number.  
  
At this time, Trowa had defeated Heero and Duo was telling him a code. When he punched in the right buttons, Sheeva used her arms to rip the skin off Stryker. His insides were left standing.  
  
Heero scowled.  
  
"Woo hoo!" Duo yelled. " T-man is on a killing streak!"  
  
Trowa smiled slightly.  
  
" I'm done playing with you!" said Heero putting the controller down. He opened his laptop and started typing.  
  
" Doesn't matter Yuy, you lost any way, so Maxwell goes against Barton," Wufei stated while sitting on the couch now that Quatre had moved.  
  
Duo took the controller and they went to the character select screen.  
  
While his friends were playing, Quatre made an emergency appointment with his psychiatrist. Gathering his keys, wallet, and cell phone, he went to tell the others where he was going.  
  
" Uhh...guys..." Quatre started.  
  
Heero looked up and raised an eyebrow. He was the only one who noticed the blonde's presence.  
  
" I'm going out for a while so..."  
  
" Yeah, yeah...we know..." Wufei responded with a wave of his hand. He, Trowa, and Duo were absorbed in the fighting.  
  
Slightly frowning, Quatre said, " Okay, bye then." He stepped out the house and got in the waiting limo.  
  
Back inside the house, Duo had picked a purple ninja girl named Millena. He was doing quite well against Sheeva the destroyer. Soon, when they were at the DANGER point of dying, the two compettors stopped fighting. Trowa took a slight glance at Duo. However, Duo used his chance and gave Sheeva a final blow.  
  
Trowa murmured a curse under his breath, " ...damn..."  
  
Duo grinned. It was his turn to finish Sheeva off. Thinking of an ending move, he laughed mentally. (Not just any laugh, the evil laugh...Muhahaha...) After pressing the right buttons, Mileena poured a substance in her mouth, and then spit it back out at Sheeva. The substance they found out was pointy little needles. Sheeva blew up into bits at the end.  
  
" That...was awesome!!" yelled Duo.  
  
Trowa sighed and gave the controller to Wufei.  
  
Smirking, Wufei says, " Prepare to die again, Maxwell..."  
  
Duo answered, " Are ya sure...Wu Wu?"  
  
" Don't call me that! And yes, I am sure," stated the Chinese man.  
  
At the character select screen, Duo picked Mileena. As Wufei was about to choose Lu Kang, he accidentally chose the girl next to him, Jade.  
  
" Wait! Go back! I picked the wrong person!" hollered Wufei.  
  
Duo shook his head, " Can't go back."  
  
" I can't fight with a weak onna!" he complained.  
  
Trowa said, " Deal with it Chang..."  
  
Wufei grumbled, but played anyway.  
  
It so happened, Jade was quite good. So good, that he actually beat Duo again...  
  
The bottom of Duo's lip trembled. " I...I...can't believe it..."  
  
" Heh... you'd better believe it!" answered Wufei pressing a lot of buttons.  
  
Finally, Jade's long staff turned into a po-go stick, and she was po-going. He had done a friendship.  
  
" Can I have a rematch?!" asked Duo getting a little annoyed.  
  
Wufei snorted. " You can try all you want. I can beat you with anybody!"  
  
Meanwhile, in an office two blocks away, Quatre was telling his doctor all of his problems.  
  
Blowing his nose, and continuing to sob, Quatre managed to choke out, " ...and then-...sniff...I saw-...sniff...a thong!!" He burst into tears.  
  
The psychiatrist showed no emotion. She did however, try to comfort him. " I understand Mr. Winner. Here," she pulled out a teddy bear from under her desk. " Hug the bear."  
  
Quatre reached out a shaking hand and took the bear. He embraced it tightly and silently cried.  
  
" See, the bear loves you. It is not going to trouble you in anyway,' said the psychiatrist.  
  
The boy nodded. " Thank you for making me feel better Dr.Grabamonkeytoe."  
  
" You are welcome, sir," responded Dr. Grabamonkeytoe. " After calculating your problems, I have a solution to your stress."  
  
Smiling, he questioned her, " What do you have in mind?'  
  
Fixing her glasses she says, " Pouring water from your window."  
  
Quatre was puzzled but didn't bother to ask. " Umm...okay..." He took the piece of paper, and paid the doctor. " Bye."  
  
The psychiatrist strained her lips into a crooked smile and said, " Good day, Mr. Winner."  
  
Back in the G-boy's house, Duo had picked Rain, a purple male ninja. To his surprise, Wufei picked Jade again. Heero had left the room to go to the bathroom.  
  
" You had better come back Yuy. It'll be your turn to play!!" Wufei yelled after him.  
  
When Heero heard him, he grunted and slammed the door.  
  
Duo and Wufei started fighting, and Wufei was winning. In the end, it was Wufei who won.  
  
" This can't be!!" Duo said with shock in his voice.  
  
Wufei smirked, and Trowa didn't say anything.  
  
Duo gave a heavy sigh. Wufei finished Rain off with a single hit, and then he went to the character select screen. He chose Jade. Then, all of a sudden, Duo's ears perked up. He realized how weird the people in the game said Jades' name. The "a" was low and stretched out.  
  
Snickering a little, the braided boy mimicked how he heard the name, " Heh heh... Jaaade..."  
  
Trowa and Wufei gave him the weirdest look ever and they both raised an eyebrow. As Heero stepped back into the living room, Duo decided to make fun of his name as well. Instead of making the "e" sound lower, he made it higher, and he made the "o" lower.  
  
" Heeeeroo, it's your turn to play..." Duo said laughing afterwards.  
  
Heero also gave him a weird look, but then returned to his normal self. " I've already played with you..."  
  
Duo shook his head. " You have to keep playing. We're taking turns."  
  
Heero grunted and was about to open his laptop, but Duo pulled out his cell phone.  
  
" I think I've got it on speed dial..." Duo said fidgeting with the phone.  
  
" Fine!!" Heero picked up the controller.  
  
Duo was quiet.  
  
Heero rolled his eyes. " What's the matter now?"  
  
" I...uh...accidentally called...uh...Relena..." Duo said nervously.  
  
That was chappie 4! Remember to review!   
  
(And about the name thing with Heero and Jade, I don't know where I got that idea from... Me and Du say them all the time though!) We're really stupid... 


	5. chapter5

Surprisingly I updated this soon. I would have waited later, but I had nothing to anyway.  
  
Thank you for those people whom reviewed.  
  
Disclaimer: don't own Gundam Wing, Mortal Kombat, or Nintendo.  
  
Chapter 5!  
  
" Well don't just let it ring, baka!!!" Heero yelled. " Stop the call!!"  
  
Duo started to sweat. " I don't know how!!" He looked at the buttons.   
  
Heero got pissed off. " Give me that!!" He snatched the phone, but they were too late...  
  
They heard the most annoying voice on the other end. " Heeeeeerrrooooo!!! Is that you, sweetie?!"  
  
Duo took the phone. " Oh...uh...hey Relena! It's Duo! How are you?"  
  
" Where is my Heeeeerrrooooo?!!! I heard him!!!" she screeched.  
  
" Just hang up! Or turn your phone off!" Wufei said angrily.  
  
Relena yelled again. " Heeeerrroooo! Talk to me, my love!!!"  
  
" Are you talking to my sister, Yuy?!!" asked another voice on the phone.  
  
" Zechs?!!" Duo blurted out.  
  
" Cause if I find out you're with my baby sister, I'll come over there and kill you!!!" Zechs yelled.  
  
Duo had to move the phone away from his ear due to the loudness.  
  
Then they heard Relena again. " You will not kill him, brother!!! Hiiiyyaaa!!!"  
  
All the guys winced when they heard the cracking sound.  
  
Heero scowled and snatched the cell phone. He was about to turn it off but then he heard Zechs.  
  
" ...I know...where you...live...Yuy..." he managed to say and then he hung up.  
  
The four pilots were silent. Duo took his phone back and turned it off. He then shoved it in his pocket.  
  
At this time, the front door opens.  
  
" Hey guys..." Quatre started. " I'm back..."  
  
Duo gulped. " Uh...Quat..."  
  
" We might be having company" Trowa finished for him.  
  
Quatre smiled. " Oh good! Who will b..."  
  
The front door opened and knocked Quatre into the closet door.  
  
" Yuy!!!!!"  
  
" Heeeerrrooo!!!!"  
  
Both Zechs and Relena were trying to get through the doorway. It was Zechs however that got through first by shoving his sister.  
  
" I'm gonna kill you!!!" the older man said running over to Heero.  
  
It so happened that Trowa stuck his foot out and made Zechs trip and fall on his face.  
  
Duo started laughing, Trowa was trying to keep his laughter in, and Wufei was snickering behind his hand. Heero smirked and remained quiet.  
  
" Heeerrro-!!"  
  
Quatre was about to close the door completely, but he accidentally smacked Relena in the face. " Oh! Forgive me, Miss Relena!"  
  
She walked in and ignored Quatre. Her nose got busted, and it was dripping blood.  
  
The Sandrock pilot noticed this and gasped. He ran in the kitchen to get his mop.  
  
" Oooohhhhh!!! Heero my beloved!!" said Relena walking on top her brother to get to Heero.  
  
" Oww..." Zechs complained. " My back..."  
  
Relena flung her arms around him. (Even though he didn't respond back.) " I love you Heero!"  
  
Heero detached himself from her and looked in her eyes. " Relena...I've been meaning to tell you three little words..."  
  
All the people in the room looked at Heero.  
  
" I am gay," Heero said emotionlessly and slowly.  
  
Duo, Trowa, and Wufei had their mouths open.  
  
Zechs happily got up. " That's good to hear!"  
  
Relena had watery eyes. " Y-you're lying!"  
  
Grabbing his sister, he said, " Come on, Relena..."  
  
" Never!!" she screamed trying to get loose. " Liar!! You love me!!"   
  
Quatre had now stepped into the living room with his mop. He looked stunned at the sight.  
  
Relena continued. " NEVER!!! THIS CAN'T BE!!!"  
  
Heero sighed. 'I've gotta think of something...' He looked behind him and saw Quatre. 'Hmmm...Hope this works...'  
  
" WHY?!! DON'T YOU LOVE ME?!!" she cried.  
  
Clearing his throat, he answered, " Because I love Quatre..."  
  
" Oh...my..." Quatre dropped his mop and feinted.  
  
Trowa, Wufei and Duo rushed over to him.  
  
Relena had also passed out.  
  
Zechs carried his sister out and Heero shut the door. Trowa had put Quatre on the couch again. Wufei and Duo looked at Heero for answers.  
  
" It wasn't true..." Heero muttered.  
  
The other three pilots sighed in relief.  
  
Going back to their normal seats, Heero and Wufei picked up their controllers. Wufei already chose jade, and Heero, surprisingly, chose a girl named Sonya. They both started fighting. Wufei was confident he'd win, but Heero was as well. While Wufei, Duo and Trowa had been Heero had been looking for game tips online.   
  
When the Chinese pilot was losing, he got angry, " I will not lose!"  
  
" Actually Wu, ya just did..." Duo said pointing to the screen.  
  
Heero smirked. He knew how to do a fatality as well. Pressing a few buttons, Sonya blew a fire ball kiss at Jade, and the ninja girl got burnt to a crisp, just like Scorpion, and Noob Saibot.  
  
Growling, Wufei handed the controller to Trowa.  
  
I don't know if that was too short, but I didn't want to put too much in this one. Oh well... please review!! 


	6. chapter 6

Fei: Well, for this chapter, Du is helping me type!  
  
Du: Hiii!!  
  
Fei: She is very high on soda and Doritos...  
  
Du: (punches air) Yeah!!  
  
Fei: She is also playing Mortal Kombat Trilogy trying to figure out animalities. (We can do anything but that...)  
  
Du: throws down controller Damn these freakin' animalities!!!  
  
Fei: Don't worry, she's just a little pissed off.  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own Gundam Wing, Mortal Kombat, or Nintendo...  
  
On with the next chapter!  
  
Trowa took the controller from Wufei, and they were back at the character select screen. Heero chose Sonya again, and Trowa picked someone new as well. He chose scary looking dude named Baraka. Their fight began. Baraka had blades in his arms, and it helped a lot. Eventually, Trowa won.  
  
Heero growled.  
  
" You know, if you do an upper cut here, the other player falls in this place with lots of spikes, and dead bodies" Duo stated.  
  
Trowa did as he was told, and Sonya had fallen in the spikes. Luckily the scene went away because Quatre was coming to his senses.  
  
Wufei turned around.  
  
" I'm alright..." Quatre said ribbing the back of his head.  
  
Heero sighed and handed the controller to Duo. " I didn't mean it Quatre..."  
  
" Oh, okay. You had me surprised is all..." the blonde answered sitting up.   
  
He gets up and picks the mop off the floor. Going over to the bloody spots, he cleans it up. When he was done, he placed the mop in the in it's proper place, and got a metal bowl. Taking his bowl with him, he went upstairs to the bathroom.  
  
Meanwhile, downstairs, Duo picked Scorpion, and Trowa picked Baraka. They started fighting. Duo was playing art his best so he could go against Wufei.  
  
" Must win...must beat Trowa...' Duo chanted.  
  
When at last he had beaten Trowa, he jumped up.  
  
" YES!!" he yelled.  
  
Just as Duo got excited, the G-boys heard something going down their gutter.  
  
" It's not supposed to rain today..." Wufei said.  
  
" Hmmm..." Trowa tapped his chin. " Let me go check. Here," he handed the controller to Wufei, and went upstairs. The first placed he checked was Quatre's room. There he saw Quatre pouring water out the window and...  
  
" Hahahahaha!! Let the stress flow out!!" Quatre yelled pouring the water out.  
  
Trowa went over to the boy and shook him. " What are you doing?!"  
  
" Pouring the stress!!" the blonde said showing him the bowl.  
  
Sighing, Trowa took the bowl.  
  
Quatre gasped. " Noooo!! I must pour out the stress!!' he grabbed the bowl.  
  
" Quatre!!" Trowa yelled.  
  
The boy stood there stunned.  
  
" Calm down" he told him.  
  
Quatre took a deep breath. " You're right...I've gotta calm down..."  
  
Trowa sighed and let go of him. " Come downstairs and play with us..."  
  
Authors note: Du figured out how to do animalities! We will add that in future chapters!!  
  
" I will..." the Arabian pilot answered. He threw the bowl out the window, but before he heard it hit the ground, it hit something else. Sticking his head out the window, he sees Relena lying on the ground unconscious.   
  
He sighed. "Oh well..."Then, he went downstairs.  
  
Duo and Wufei were already playing. It was Jade against Mileena.  
  
"Must beat Wufei...must defeat stupid Wufei...YAH!" Duo jumped up again,"YESS!"  
  
"You only beat me once Maxwell..." Wufei mumbled and handed the controller to Heero.  
  
Quatre had now sat on the couch next to Wufei. However, he accidentally sat on the remote and the television broadcast came on. It was the news  
  
"...and in other news, a game store in the mall was robbed today. The surveillance has a slight view of the thief, but police and detectives cannot identify the person."  
  
The news shows the tape of the theft. They saw a figure with a long chestnut braid punch a cashier a few times and then grab the game and ran.  
  
"If you have any information on this thief, please call our hotline at the bottom"  
  
Heero, Wufei, Quatre and Trowa looked at Duo.  
  
" Heh heh..." the braided boy laughed nervously.  
  
Fei: Sorry if that was short, but I wanted to give you reviewers and readers something.  
  
Du: We have plans already for chapter 200! Just kidding!  
  
Remember to review please! Thanks! 


	7. chapter 7

Fei here, I just wanna thank the reviewers first for the reviews we've gotten. They mean sooo much to me and Du. In this chapter, there are a few special guest who pop in... Hope you like it!  
  
Disclaimer: don't own Gundam Wing, Mortal Kombat, or Nintendo.  
  
Quatre shrieked. " Duo! How could you?!"  
  
" Do you know what this means?!" Wufei yelled at Duo.  
  
" Uh..." Duo scratched his head.  
  
" You are a criminal!" Quatre pointed to him. " And this game is illegally ours!"  
  
Heero glared at Duo. " We can no longer live here because they caught you on tape."  
  
Trowa spoke. " We'll have to sell our house."   
  
" What?' Duo asked surprised. " Just for stealing a game?!"  
  
The other four sighed.  
  
" We can't risk calling real estate agents, so we'll need a plan," Heero stated.  
  
" Someone has to be the agent, two find a new house on the colonies, and the other two have to pretend to live here," Quatre said.  
  
" So who..." Wufei started.  
  
Quatre interrupted him. " We'll have to pack up our stuff first."  
  
" What if we can't find a house? Or what if no one wants to buy it?" Duo asked.  
  
" Chances are, we will be able to find a house on the colonies. The hard part will be to sell this house...but, I think we can manage..." Quatre said. " On with the packing now!"  
  
The other pilots groaned.  
  
Wufei, Duo, and Quatre went to sort out their rooms first. Trowa and Heero decided to pack up the living room. While Heero took out the Nintendo 64, he also took the Mortal Kombat game.  
  
Duo had pulled his suitcases out, and was dumping his stuff in. While packing, he found a white Chinese shirt.  
  
" Hey Wufei!" he yelled.  
  
Wufei answered back. " What Maxwell?"  
  
" I think I got somethin' of yours,' Duo said   
  
Wufei came in the Duo's room. " What?"  
  
Duo held up the shirt. " This belong to you?"   
  
" Yeah, " Wufei was about to get his shirt but...  
  
" Nooo! That's mine!!"  
  
The author Fei comes in magically and grabs the shirt. " Thank you!" She was about to leave except...  
  
" Oh wait!" she went to Wufei and gave him a kiss on his cheek. " Bye!" The girl disappeared.  
  
Wufei and Duo stood there shocked.  
  
" Whatever..." Wufei wiped his cheek and left.  
  
(Fei puts shirt on and rolls up the sleeves so she can type.) That's better! (Sniffs the shirt) It smells like Wufei!  
  
Quatre had been neatly packing his clothes. Then, he noticed something strange in his underwear drawer.  
  
"Duo!" Quatre yelled.  
  
The God of Death sighed and went into Quatre's room, "What?"  
  
The blonde showed him the boxers, "Is this yours?"  
  
"They're not his!"  
  
Du comes in. "Those are mine!" she snatches the boxers and then pounces on Duo to give him a hug. She then gets up and says, "Bye!" before leaving. Duo gets up, "Ookay..." He leaves.  
  
Soon after, Trowa and Heero put their furniture in boxes and go up to their own rooms. Then the three pilots who were upstairs went in the basement. The only things down there were exercising equipment/gundam and space ship.  
  
"Let's put the equipment in the ship first," suggested Quatre.  
  
The other two nodded.  
  
After loading the stuff on, they went upstairs and found Trowa and Heero cleaning/packing up the kitchen.  
  
Quatre spoke up, "I'll decide a way to choose who gets which jobs. Heero?"  
  
"Hm?" Heero looked up.  
  
"You'll have to stay here as someone who lives here so that Wing Zero will be safe," said Quatre.  
  
Heero grunted.  
  
As Duo was cleaning, he asked, "Where's my Nintendo 64...and where's Mortal Kombat?"  
  
"I put the system in one of your boxes, and I have the game," stated the emotionless pilot.  
  
"Oh..." Duo murmured.  
  
Wufei asked, "Why do you have the game?"  
  
Heero answered, "I know a way in which we can play Mortal Kombat, while traveling."  
  
"I see," Wufei said  
  
Then, after the guys in the kitchen were done, they come in the empty living room to find Quatre sitting on the floor with 4 pieces of paper in front of him.  
  
"Okay, Trowa, would you like to choose who gets which job?" asked Quatre.  
  
Trowa nodded and then kneeled down.  
  
"First persons' name on the piece of paper that Trowa picks up will be the agent," explained the blonde.  
  
Trowa picked up a piece of paper and smiled a little, "Duo."  
  
HUH?!" Duo's eyes were wide.  
  
Wufei groaned, "We'll never sell this house..."  
  
Quatre shook his head, "It's fair."  
  
Duo grumbled, "I'll go make a sign for our house..." He began making the sign from an empty box.  
  
Quatre spoke, "Alright, the next person will be one of the people looking for a house online at the public library."  
  
"Me," Trowa said after looking at the paper.  
  
Quatre gulped, he could see Wufei sweating." A-alright...so the next person...will be going with Trowa...and the last, stays with Heero."  
  
Slowly, Trowa picked a piece of paper. "Wufei."  
  
The Chinese man sighed in relief.  
  
Out of nowhere, Quatre had a glass of water and was pouring it out the living room window. "Let the stress flow out..."   
  
That was chapter 7! Please review!  
  
Also, since we are nearing the end of our story, we would like to share some special stuff about our story...but...we must get 25 reviews. So if you want to know the special news, make sure you get a lot of people to review! (Don't forget to review yourself!) 


	8. chapter 8

I would first like to make something clear first before the story. At the bottom of the last chapter, I said I needed 25 reviews, what I meant to say was that I needed to reach 25 reviews. I hope that clears some stuff up. Any way, thank you once again for the reviews.   
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Gundam Wing, Mortal Kombat, or Nintendo.  
  
" I don't think it's a good idea to let Duo be the agent," Heero said.  
  
Wufei nodded. " If someone saw him, they might report us."  
  
" Don't worry about it," said the braided pilot. " I've got it covered." He showed them his sign. It had a house and a smiley face, along with the words: FOR SALE!  
  
" Wufei," Trowa looked at pilot 05.  
  
" What?" questioned Wufei.  
  
Trowa said, " We should go to the library now."  
  
The Chinese man nodded.  
  
Trowa and Wufei left the house and Duo had gone upstairs. He changed himself into black dresspants, a white button up shirt, and a black tie. He balled his braid up into his black cap, and put on his sunglasses. He went downstairs.  
  
" How do I look?" Duo asked.  
  
Heero and Quatre were cleaning and packing the closet.  
  
Quatre looked up. " Great."  
  
Duo grinned. " I'll be off to work now!" He grabbed his sign and went outside.   
  
" WHAT THE HELL?!" Duo yelled.  
  
Heero and Quatre opened the door. They saw Relena lying on the ground.  
  
"How did Wufei and Trowa miss this?!" Duo asked.  
  
Heero answered, " Probably ignored her..."  
  
" Just put her on that chair on her front porch," said Quatre pointing across the street.  
  
Duo shrugged. " Okay." He put his sign down and carried Relena to her porch.   
  
Quatre and Heero went inside and Duo went to get his sign. He stuck it in the front lawn. Looking down the block, he only sees a little kid.  
  
The kid goes up to him. " Are you selling lemonade?"   
  
" No!! Do you wanna buy the house?" Duo asked with a huge grin.  
  
The little girl shook her head. " I don't have enough money...sorry..."  
  
" Aww...Well go on then..." Duo motioned for her to go.  
  
The girl continued walking.  
  
Soon Duo came upon a man walking by.  
  
" Oh! Hello sir! Would you like to buy this house?" Duo questioned.  
  
The man looked at Duo confusedly. He then pointed to the house next door. " Thanks for the offer, but I live there."  
  
" Really?!!" Duo blurted out.  
  
" Uh...yeah..." the man answered.  
  
Duo cleared his throat. " Then would you like two houses?"  
  
" No thank you," the man said walking away.  
  
Duo sighed. This was going to be a long afternoon...  
  
Meanwhile, Trowa and Wufei were at the library on the computers.  
  
" Damnit! I can't find anything!" Wufei yelled.  
  
The librarian glared, and put her finger on her lip.  
  
The Chinese man growled.  
  
Trowa whispered, " I've found a couple, but they aren't the right size, and not enough rooms."  
  
" Hmph...Why can't Winner just buy a mansion or something?!" Wufei whispered back.  
  
Trowa sighed. " He shared the fortune with his 29 sisters..."  
  
" He's an idiot!" Wufei said loudly.  
  
" Shh!" The person next to Wufei said.  
  
Wufei glared at the man.  
  
" Got one!" Trowa told Wufei.  
  
Wufei looked at the computer.  
  
" It's on L2. A pretty good house, I think we can afford it," Trowa explained.  
  
" Good. Send the people an e-mail," Wufei said.  
  
Slowly opening her eyes, she realized she was on her front porch. Looking across from her, she sees a man with a "FOR SALE" sign in Heero's lawn. Relena could not believe it! Heero was selling his house! She decided to go over.  
  
" Is Heero selling his house?!!" she yelled coming over.  
  
Duo froze. He didn't want Relena to come over.  
  
" I must-!"  
  
Since she wasn't watching where she was going, she didn't see the truck that ran her over.  
  
Duo breathed a sigh of relief. He then saw the little girl form before. Except she was with a man. He assumed the man was her father.  
  
" This is the man, daddy!" the girl said. " He's the one selling the house!"  
  
Duo laughed nervously. " Yes! These people are selling their home!"  
  
The man looked at the house. " May I have a look inside?"  
  
Duo clapped his hands together. " Of course! Come!"  
  
Inside, they find Heero and Quatre packing up other stuff.  
  
" Ah! Mr. Winner! Mr. Yuy! I have someone who is willing to take look around your house."  
  
" Hello! My name is Quatre! This is my friend, Heero Yuy," the blonde said.  
  
" Nice to meet you. My name is Mr. Nasdaq," the man said. " This is my daughter, Penny."  
  
They all shook hands. After the introductions, they took a look around all the rooms in the house.  
  
" I like it! You've got yourself a deal!" Mr. Nasdaq said.  
  
Quatre beamed. " Thank you!"  
  
Heero was still curious. This man looked smart, and rich, so why was he buying a house illegally? " Sir if you don't mind me asking..."  
  
Mr. Nasdaq looked at Heero. " Yes?"  
  
" You seem to be quite wealthy," Heero began, " So why are you buying this house?"  
  
" Oh it's not for us," Penny smiled. " It's for my puppy, J.C.!"  
  
Well, that was chapter 8! Please review!!  
  
Remember, unless I get just a few more reviews, all you readers get to know some special news about this story... Also, I don't know if some people out there got the joke about Mr. Nasdaq, Penny and J.C.'s names... 


	9. chapter 9

Hello again! I purposely postponed my update so that I might get some more reviews! (Evil, ain't it?) Well, I have some bad news, and some good news. First, the bad news...The computer that I update my stories with might crash soon, so if you don't see an update for a while, that's the reason. However, my dad, will get a new hard drive for it. Also, I've got some more good news! Du and I will be making a sequel and maybe even trilogy to our story! So, keep an eye out for that as well.   
  
Disclaimer: don't own Gundam Wing, Mortal Kombat, or Nintendo.  
  
Now, on with the next chappie!  
  
" Huh?!" the three gundam pilots looked at Penny as though she had 8 heads.  
  
Duo laughed. " So...uh...where do you live?"  
  
Penny answered, " We live in the mansion next door!"  
  
This time the guys felt really stupid.  
  
" Oh, uh, wow! We're selling our house to our...uh...neighbors..." Quatre laughed nervously.  
  
Mr. Nasdaq smiled. " Would you like the money in cash, or..."  
  
" Cash," Heero said bluntly.  
  
" Alrighty then!" the man pulled out his huge wallet. " How much?"  
  
Duo said, " This house is 12 thousand dollars."  
  
Mr. Nasdaq gave Heero the money. " With interest as well."  
  
Heero checked the money. They had a thousand dollars interest.  
  
" Thank you sir!" Quatre said shaking the man's hand.  
  
" I should be thanking you!" replied Mr. Nasdaq happily.  
  
Heero said, " We'll be moving out tonight, is that okay?"  
  
Mr. Nasdaq nodded, " Well then, I guess we should go!"  
  
They said their good byes and left.  
  
" Woo hoo!!" Duo jumped up. He pulled out his cell phone and turned it on. He couldn't wait to tell Wufei the good news.  
  
Trowa and Wufei walked out of the library.  
  
'This is my kind of place...' Trowa thought looking back at the library.  
  
Wufei's cell phone rang. He looked at the person who called. Duo. " Hello?"  
  
" Wu-man! We sold it!!" Duo yelled.   
  
Wufei was surprised. " To who?"  
  
" The dude next door!" answered the braided pilot.  
  
" The one with the mansion?"   
  
It was now Duo's turn to be surprised. " You know them?"  
  
Wufei sighed. " He lived next door..."  
  
" Oh...right! Well anyway, they bought it for their dog."  
  
" Dog?" questioned Wufei.  
  
" Yup!"  
  
Wufei shook his head. " We've found a house on L2."  
  
" Great!" said Duo.  
  
" The people are moving tomorrow morning, so we'll be there about the same time," Wufei explained.  
  
Duo answered, " Okay. I'll tell the others...Oh! Wait! How much was it?"  
  
" Pretty reasonable...18 thousand..." Wufei told him.  
  
Duo said, " Alright then, bye."  
  
" Bye," Wufei said and then hung up. " They've sold it."  
  
" I know..." muttered Trowa.  
  
Wufei looked weirdly at Trowa. " How?"  
  
" I over heard your conversation," said Trowa.  
  
" Oh..."  
  
When everything in their house was packed in their ship, they waited for Wufei and Trowa to come back. A couple of minutes later, they arrived.  
  
" So..." Quatre began.  
  
Trowa continued. " We need to leave as soon as possible."   
  
Duo had changed his clothes into the new summer clothe he had bought earlier.  
  
" Oh damn! I forgot to do something!" Duo ran out the house. He pulled out the sign in their lawn and threw it next door. (The one with the mansion...) He then came back inside.   
  
All of the pilots went in their basement. Their ship was both a submarine and aircraft, and the basement actually led to the ocean. So, they would first be in the submarine mode, and then when they were out of sight, they would go into space mode.  
  
They all double-checked the technical works of the machine, and made sure that the Wing Zero was safe at the bottom level.  
  
" Everything seems to be working," Hero stated.  
  
Quattro nodded. " Zero is fine."  
  
" Alright then," Towa started.  
  
Duo finished, " Let's go!"  
  
Woof growled. " If it weren't for you, we wouldn't be moving out of our house!"  
  
Duo frowned.  
  
" Think of it this way" Quatre smiled, " We'll be seeing and moving to another place!"  
  
The Chinese man sighed.  
  
In the pilot seat, Heero was starting up the machine. Soon the basement filled up with water. They were ready to go.  
  
" All systems check," Trowa said from the co-pilot seat. " We're ready."  
  
Heero nodded. He punched in a few more buttons, and the submarine was on autopilot. Digging through his pocket, he pulled out a computer chip. He put it in the computer slot and Mortal Kombat came on the gigantic screen in front of them.  
  
" So that's what ya did!" exclaimed Duo. He went over to Heero. Quatre and Wufei followed.  
  
Heero got out of the pilot seat, and Duo took it. The braided pilot punched in his codes and they were ready to play.  
  
Trowa got out of his seat and Heero sat down.  
  
" When one of us gets beat," Duo began, " Quat gets to play."  
  
Heero nodded slightly.  
  
Quatre sighed a little.  
  
That was chapter uh...9? Yeah... well remember to review! I might not update so soon, but if you really want me to, I'll need a lot of reviews... 


	10. chapter 10

Sorry for the very long update! I had a writers block, but know I have some ideas thanks to Du. The story might be longer than we hoped...

Disclaimer: don't own Mortal Kombat, Gundam Wing, or Nintendo.

Duo picked Rain, and Heero chose a man named Jax. Their fight began. Both of them used the buttons on the submarine as the fighting commands. It looked as though they were playing one of those games in the arcade. They were squirming in their seats as if they were the fighters.

"Aw man..." Duo frowned. He had lost. Getting up, he offered the chair to Quatre. Heero had accidentally knocked Rain, so he didn't get to do a special ending move.

The blonde took Duo's chair and they went to the character select screen. Heero picked Sonya and Quatre chose random again. It landed on the blue ninja girl, Kitana. Their fight began.

Since the screen was much bigger, there was more blood. Quatre got nervous and pressed a lot of buttons. Somehow, Heero lost.

The Wing pilot growled.

Duo grinned. " Congrats! Lemme show ya something with Kitana..." He punched a few buttons, and Kitana used her fan to chop off Sonya's head.

Quatre gasped.

Heero got up and Trowa sat down. The character select screen came on. Trowa chose the red ninja guy, Ermac, and Quatre chose random. It landed on Sub-Zero, the blue ninja.

When the fight started, Quatre had begun to press all the buttons, hoping to win again. Trowa, not wanting to hurt his feelings, held back and lost the match.

Quatre smiled.

Duo came over and told him a code that would let Sub-Zero scare Ermac with a snowman jack-in-the-box. After the blonde pressed all the buttons, Duo started laughing.

Quatre chuckled. " That was quite funny..."

Trowa stood up. " It's Wufei's turn."

Duo went over to the seat Wufei was in. " Yo Wu! It's your turn!"

Wufei's eyes were closed.

The braided pilot took a closer look. " Uh, Wufei...." He poked the Chinese man.

Nothing.

Quatre and Trowa came over.

" What happened to him?" Quatre asked.

Duo shrugged. " I don't know. He ain't waking up..."

All of the three creeped a little closer to Wufei and stared at him.

" Ya think he's dead?"

" Can't be."

" Don't think like that Duo!!"

Wufei's eyebrows twitched and they backed up a few feet. Then his eyes opened. In front of him was the screen with Mortal Kombat demos. Heero was in another chair typing on his laptop. Standing up, he looked behind him. Duo, Quatre and Trowa were against the door looking worried.

" R-ready to play, uh, Wufei?" Quatre asked nervously.

Wufei nodded.

They sat in their chairs and chose their fighters. The blonde picked Noob Saibot, and Wufei chose the green ninja, Reptile.

" Why Reptile?" Duo asked Wufei.

Wufei shrugged.

As the fight was about to begin, the screen started getting staticky. The lights flicked on and off, and the submarine stopped moving.

" What the hell is going on?!" Duo asked.

Heero growled. " They've found us!! That's what, you baka!!"

Duo frowned and thought hard. " Who's found us?"

" The FBI, the police, the coastal guard security, the damn Navy!!" Heero yelled.

Duo gulped. " Oh."

" The system has been shut down," Trowa said while typing on the computer. " I can't get it to start."

Quatre worried. " What'll we do?!"

Wufei stood up. " We've gotta get out of here!"

" We're surrounded though...." Duo said.

Heero spoke, " There is a storm, we might be able to survive. We need a plan..."

" Do you guys hear something?"

" Yeah..." Quatre murmured. "...Like water..."

The G-Boys were quiet.

" So... do we have enough swimsuits?"

That was chapter 10! Again, I'm sorry if it took so long... Please review!


	11. chapter11

Sorry for the long update! We had many things to do and didn't have time. Anyway, thank you for the reviews!

Disclaimer: don't own Gundam Wing, Mortal Kombat, or Nintendo.

Heero closed his laptop and stood up. "There are swimsuits in the bottom level. We have to do this as quickly as possible before our ship sinks."

"What about our stuff?!" Duo asked.

Heero rolled his eyes. "Take something important and compact."

Duo grinned. "Okie-dokie Heero!"

As they were heading to the bottom level, Quatre questioned Heero.

"What about Zero?"

Heero answered, "Don't worry about it."

Then, as they were about to reach the door, the lights went out.

Duo screamed, "Ah! I'm blind!"

"Baka! You're not blind! The lights just went out!" Wufei yelled.

"Does anyone have a flashlight?" asked Quatre.

"I've got a small key chain one..." Duo said digging in his pockets. "Found it!" He pressed the button. There was a jet of red light and a "boom" sound. "Oops...that was the laser..."

"Anyone else have light?" Quatre sighed.

There was a small flame.

"Who has the lighter?" Wufei asked.

Duo was puzzled. "I thought that was you dude..."

"Not me," said Quatre.

Then Trowa said, "It's mine." He held the flame a little closer to his face so that everyone could see him.

Duo yelled. "Don't scare us like that!"

Heero spoke. "Trowa, lead us to the room. Hurry."

Trowa got in the front and the rest of the guys followed.

"Um, Trowa," Quatre started, "Why do you have an automatic lighter with you?"

"For emergencys," he answered.

Duo smlied mischievously. "Are ya sure that's the only reason?"

Trowa said, "Yes."

The boys had now reached the room.

"We'll have to take turns putting them on," stated Heero. "That way we'd have enough light.

Quatre was the first one.

"My...these are quite tight..." Quatre said zipping his suit.

Duo was next.

The braided pilot grinned. "Yay! I got the black one!"

Then it was Wufei's turm.

"I can't wear this!!" the Chinese man yelled.

Heero growled. "Hurry up!"

Wufei mumbled. "...Injustice..." He then put on the pink suit.

Heero and Trowa put on their suits without any complaints or comments.

Now they had to get one personal, compact and important item. Heero already decided to take his laptop.

They all had to stick together to while going in the rooms.

Trowa took his switchblade knife, Wufei took his katana, Quatre packed underwear in a waterproof backpack, and Duo...

"I can't find it!!" Duo yelled looking everywhere.

"What are you looking for?" Quatre asked.

"Found it!" exclaimed Duo. He held in his hands the N64 controllers.

Wufei snorted. "How is that usefull."

Duo answered, "So we can play on Heero's laptop."

The others sighed.

It was time for them to leave. They opened the hatch and swam out one by one. Swimming up to the surface, they see boats, large planes and people in S.W.A.T gear pointing guns at them.

"We should go back down!" Duo yelled through the noise of the storm.

The others agreed and dove back under water. They swam as best as they could with all the bombs dropping in. After a few minutes, they came back up.

Quatre asked, "Are we heading in the right direction?"

Heero answered, "We should be."

The storm was getting worst and huge waves were crashing down.

"Do not move! You are surrounded!" boomed the voice from the large ship.

The guys stayed afloat, but due to the bright light in their eyes, they did not see the gigantic wave about to drop on them.

That was chapter 11. One of you reviewers out there knew what Du and I were planning before we wrote it. Please review!


	12. chapter 12

Hello! Fei here. School started for me today. I decided to update the story because I didn't know if I'd have time another day. Anyway, thanks for the reviws.

disclaimer: don't own Mortal Kombat, Gundam Wing, or Nintendo.

Slowly opening his eyes, Duo could make out the nice blue sky above him.

"You're finally up. Baka..." said Wufei who was standing in front of Duo.

The braided pilot looked at Wufei and burst out laughing. "It really is pink!"

The Chinese man growled and turned the same shade as his swimsuit.

Sitting up, Duo looked around him. Palm trees, sand, and lots and lots of water. "Where...are we?"

"I don't know!!" yelled Wufei.

Duo said, "So I guess you don't know where the others are either, huh?"

Wufei shook his head.

"What should we do?" Duo asked.

Wufei answered, "We could stay here, or, go look for the others."

Duo thought about it. "Hmm...I say we should go look around."

"Fine," said Wufei. "These are yours, I presume?" he pointed to the N64 controllers on the ground.

The pilot of Deathscythe picked up his controllers and he and Wufei started walking.

Meanwhile....

"We should make a fire," Heero said.

Trowa nodded. They then set out to find firewood.

"Hey Fei," Duo started.

Wufei faced him.

"There's smoke up ahead," he pointed in the drection.

"Let's go there then!" exclaimed the Chinese man.

Then, all of a sudden, they hear a scream.

Duo got scared. "What was that?'

"Who cares about that when there is civilization over there!" Wufei said.

"Sounded like a person though," Duo said with concern.

Wufei rolled his eyes. "You can go find out where the scream came from, but I'm going to the smoke."

The braided pilot grinned and put his two thumbs up.

They parted their separate ways and continued walking.

"AHHH!! Where is everybody?!! Duo?! Heero?! Trowa?! Wufei?!"

Quatre was running around screaming.

He fell to his knees and cried out loud.

"Allah!! Please send me help!!"

Then he heard someone.

"Hey Quatre! Is that you Quat?!"

"Who's there?!" the blonde yelled.

Duo followed the direction of the voice. "I'm comin' Quat! Don't worry!!"

'Duo?' Quatre thought. 'Oh no...of all the people...'

"Why ALLAH?! Why have you sent the maniac?!" he started sobbing.

Duo frowned when he heard this. "I'm not a maniac..."

He finally got to Quatre.

"Whoah! Hang on! I'll save you!"

Quatre was on a little patch of sand surrounded by water. Plus, there were three alligators swimming around him.

As Duo neared closer to the water, he raised an eyebrow. "Um...Quat..."

The sobbing boy looked up at Duo.

"Can't ya just jump over?" he asked. There was only a foot between the patch and the beach.

"J-jump...over?" he questioned.

"Um...yeah...you can make it..."said Duo a little uncertain.

Then out of nowhere Quatre starts laughing like a maniac.

"Hahahahaha!! You're a genius!" he stood up and leaped right over. "Thank you!" the blonde started bowing at Duo.

"Uh...okay?" Duo said very confused.

Quatre stopped bowing and stood up. He dusted his clothes and said, "Let us be on our way my friend."

Wufei neared the smoke but did not see a fire. He went into the foresty area to find out where it was coming from. A minute later he was surprised to see the source.

"It's not what it looks like..."

Wufei's eyes went wide. "What do you mean?! I saw you smoking weed, Barton!!"

Yes, it was true. Trowa was smoking some marijuana and accidentally set a tree on fire. Not a big fire, just big enough to send smoke into the air.

"We've gotta do something before the whole forest crummbles!!" said Wufei.

That was chapter 12. Please review! Thank you!


	13. chapter 13

Hello! Sorry for the long update! My computer was being a baka, and for a while I couldn't get on the Internet. Anyway, I have finished chapter 13, and now finally have a chance to post it.

As Heero was trying to get a fire started, he smelt something burning. Looking behind him, he saw smoke coming from the forest.

" What the hell..." he muttered while standing up.

He quickly went over to the source and was shocked.

"Hurry! Fill these with water and help us put out the fire!" Wufei said shoving two halves of coconut into Heero's arms.

Trowa, Heero and Wufei ran as fast as they could to the shore and gathered water in the coconuts. Running back, they put out the fire completely.

All of them stood there and tried to catch their breath.

Heero was still confused. "What happened?"

Wufei looked at Trowa. "It appears Barton smokes weed..."

The emotionless pilot looked at Trowa. "This is quite a surprise..."

At this time, Duo and Quatre had also gotten close to the sight of the fire.

" The fire seems to be dying down," stated Quatre.

Duo looked up. "Yeah, but whatever put it out is still there!"

They hurried to the smoke and were reunited with their fellow pilots.

" You don't know how glad I am to see you Heero!" said Duo patting his friend on the back.

Quatre looked at the burnt tree. "What started the fire?'  
Trowa sighed. "I accidentally set the tree on fire because..." he paused and glanced at Heero and Wufei. "I was...smoking weed..."

The blonde gasped. "Trowa!"

" Whoa..." Duo stood still and stared at Trowa.

" Enough of this," Heero began. "Let's start another fire on the beach." He looked at Trowa. "Do you still have the lighter?"

The silent pilot nodded.

They all went to the spot in which Heero spoke of, and Trowa started the fire.

" I'm hungry..." Duo whined when his stomach growled loudly.

" Wufei, where are those coconuts?" asked Heero.

The Chinese man answered. "I think they're over there..." he pointed to the place they were before.

Without even waiting for someone else to talk, Duo had already rushed to the coconuts.

The braided pilot came back with his arms filled with coconut halves. Each of the pilots took one half, and ate it. However...

" Hey guys..." Quatre began. "There's only one piece left..."

It was true. Wufei broke three coconuts in half. That made six pieces.

" So... who wants it?" Duo asked.

" I do!" they all said excluding Duo.

Duo frowned. "I want it too!"

Trowa spoke, "We have to settle this in a formal way."

" Agreed," said Quatre.

Wufei stood up. "My ass formal!!" He lunged for the coconut.

Heero grabbed the large nut. "I've got a better idea. Duo, do you still have the controllers?"

Duo perked up. "Yup! And I love where this is going!"

That was chapter 13! I think you all should know what's gonna happen in the next chapter, but who knows...I might add some unexpected things...Please review!


End file.
